Steal A Kiss And Yet Call Us Friends
by ObessedTWFan
Summary: Her little plan is reveal and works to an extent. Number 5 in Never Take Friendship Personal Series.


A/N: So I'm kinda running out of ideas with this series and it seems that it may come to a close just to get things out of the way within the next couple of stories. Then that will give me time to focus on new ones and finish up Nick and Katie's little saga. It seems I'm kinda busting with ideas to do with them and the latest book I read inspired something so I may move things up a little quicker. So why am I talking about a completely different story line when I'm with this one? Found lots of one shots on my laptop that had to do with Sandle so expect them in the next few weeks. Enjoy! Still don't own anything.

* * *

Steal A Kiss And Yet Call Us Friends

--

Her small shopping endeavor had cost a small fortune but it wasn't like she would never wear the stuff again. She would get a few oogles at her breasts but hey she worked in a lab with mostly guys she was used to that. The matching bras and panties would help getting them thinking they liked what they saw and pushed her up in all the right places.

Noting she had roughly two hours before she had to leave, and still feeling wired she began with her hair, she curled the ends to make it look like it did when she first arrived in Vegas nearly eight years ago.

Then she laid out all the clothes she'd purchased on her bed picking the less revealing might as well ease in to it so no one really knows what's going on. Applying lip gloss she smiled at herself in the mirror she looked hot.

Her plan had two phases. Number 1 or Phase 1 as she called it was to dress like she was; phase one could be checked off the list. Phase 2 had to be played just right if not it could very well be the end of it all.

Time to test phase two, she sat in the break room being early everyone was still changing giving her time to walk herself through phase 2.

"Hey" came from the person that she had spent all the money on. She looked up taking a sip of her ginger ale through the straw and looked back down at her ginger ale.

"I meant to call but it got too late and I was tired"

"Whatever" she turned a page on her magazine attempting to keep the sherade up that she found the magazine interesting.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Nope" she seemed to read an article moving her eyes from side to side

"Hey Guys" both Nick and Warrick walk in finding seats and sitting down waiting for the one and only Gilbert Grissom.

"I was thinking we could do something later" Greg found her four hours later on her way to trace.

"You mean you wanna have sex later" she got straight to the point

"Wow now that you mention it, that might not be such a bad idea" his fingers finding the hem of her shirt and slipping a few fingers underneath paying close attention for any wondering eyes.

"Can't. I'm washing my hair" she looked blankly into his face and walked off.

She gave it three hours before he would find her again trying to convince her to have sex with him. That would come only in time right after he admitted he wanted her more than a good lay.

* * *

2 hours and 49 minutes later

He found her all by her lonesome in a lay out room she sighed as he walked into the room, a smile plastered on his face.

"I think you're mad at me" she glanced over at him rolling her eyes

"I am not mad, you can date, fuck, sleep with however you want to put it. I really don't care" she purposely stepped in front of him, squeezing through the little space between him and the table, rubbing up against him as she went.

"I would say someone's jealous"

"Jealous? You're calling me jealous?"

"Did I stutter of course I'm-" she brushed by him again, he wouldn't move and she needed over to the other side of the table. He grabbed her arm as she tried to do it again. "Careful" was all he said and let her arm go, this time she stopped in front of him bending over the table to reach a photo causing her derriere into a place that she knew only too well.

She grabbed the photo and began her way to the other side of the table, only this time he followed her, grabbing the same arm he did before turning her rather quickly to face him as he kissed her. She kissed back hungrily and moaned when he put her on the table and stepped in between her legs and she knew the clothes had worked fine when she felt his erection press up against her place where she wanted him most.


End file.
